Memories
by Joy Katie
Summary: New Revenge drabble fic. Memories of Demily. Please R R.
1. Charade - Trip to the beach

The shriek that Daniel emitted as Emily splashed him with water made her giggle, the glorious sound that made his heart melt. He turned to face her, grabbing her by her slim hips, and pulled her into his embrace.

"I'll get you back for that Miss Thorne." She wrinkled her nose in laughter at him, pulling away as she laughed again. He took a second to admire the view, the deep blue bikini standing out on her pale skin. She grinned as she noticed him staring, kicking up more water. This time when he grabbed her, he wrapped his arms tightly around her, pressing his lips to hers.

The beach had actually been his idea. He needed to get away from the manor, from Tyler and his overbearing mother, and he wanted to spend some time with his girlfriend. His mother and father had that infernal interview for their 25th anniversary story in all of the Hamptons rags and he could not bear to be around them, and Tyler with his snot nosing.

Emily sighed happily running her hands up Daniels back to run her fingers through his hair. The kiss was making her breathless, but standing in the ocean, the sun beating down on them, she felt content. She pulled away before she got too dizzy, swaying in his arms. He misconstrued her actions, and raised his brow. She raised her own, almost challenging him to do whatever he was thinking about that got the arrogant smirk back on his face.

He shook his head and took a step back, bending down to splash her back. When he looked up from his position, he chuckled silently, seeing Emily facing away from him, watching the dolphins swim around on the horizon. Without a second thought, he used his rugby training to tackle her wrapping his arms protectively around her as they both fell into the water.

He felt Emily pull out of his grip as he submerged, and for a second worried that she was mad at him. It was short lasted however, as a second later, she was pulling him up from under the water, laughing loudly as she held onto both sides of his face, kissing him. He loved seeing her like this. Her eyes were bright and sparkling, her cheeks flushed.

He kept hold of her hand, pulling her deeper into the water. They were now waist deep in the ocean and the water was no longer cold to them, much like in the story Emily had told Daniel, about how her father had taught her to tolerate frozen water. The not-so-spontaneous trip to the beach was the result of Emily opening up to him about her past, however briefly, for the first time since they met, and Emily had held Daniel's hand, like she had once her fathers, as they buried their feet in the sand until the water felt warm.

They stayed in the ocean or eating a picnic on the beach for a while, opting for one last swim as the weather began to change. The sun went behind some clouds, but the water was still warm. The waves were increasing in size and one almost knocked Emily off her feet, stopped only by Daniel wrapping his arms around her back. She laughed as she held onto him, her arms automatically encircling his neck.

They began splashing each other with water again, Emily's infections giggles repeatedly making Daniel stop and draw her in for a kiss. A wave knocked them both off their feet and they ended up underwater once more, this time remaining so for a matter of seconds as they clung to each other.

It was only when it had gone noticeably colder, and Emily's lips were tainted blue, did Daniel suggest they pack up and go back to his house. She pushed him away from her into some seaweed that was floating by them, running out of the ocean, ahead of Daniel. When he caught up with her he grabbed her arm, swinging her around to face him. Again, they ended up lip-locked, only breaking the kiss when Emily pushed him away.

They kept playfully pushing each other as Daniel pulled on an unbuttoned shirt, Emily only donning a t-shirt over her bikini, before they made their way back to the pool house at Grayson Manor, Daniel keeping his arm around Emily's shoulder the whole way, repeatedly pulling her closer and kissing her cheek.

* * *

**So here is my new one. I know I shouldn't be starting another with ALL my others still underway, but I say that every time I start a new story. This will be a drabble fic of a yet undetermined number of chapters. Each will be a memory of Demily, most good, maybe even a few bad. I need something Demily inspired to get through the rest of this season without Daniel and as I seem to always have Revenge on repeat, I'm sure when I have the time, this will get the proper effort it deserves. Please R+R and let me know if there are any Demily memories you want immortalized. **


	2. Pilot - When Daniel Met Emily

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! God, I'm such an idiot…" She couldn't help but flush as Daniel turned to face her, with an uneasy smile, transforming quickly to an adorable grin as he took her in. He looked from her hand, still clutching her now empty glass, to her flustered expression and his smile widened, already beginning to remove his jacket.

"Oh, don't worry about it, it's uh…" He was taken aback by the beauty stood before him, as ruffled as she appeared by her accident. "…probably the universe telling me I need a costume change." He laughed, enough to let her know he was joking, and she echoed a quiet laugh back at him, looking down at the floor.

He paused again, simply watching the way her face moved when it lit up in a smile. "Uh… I'm Daniel." He held out his hand to shake hers, the appropriate form of introducing oneself, though not the method he would have preferred, making sure that he got her name. "Emily"

A tingle ran up his fingertips when her soft hand grasped his, but instead of looking down at their joined hands, he remained watching her face, noticing her eyes widen indiscernibley as they touched. He needed to find an excuse to keep talking to this woman, to hear her laugh, to maybe feel that tingle again. He reluctantly let go of her hand. "I'm going to get you a dry martini. Twice the alcohol, half the stain potential." He cut a look across to his friend, almost dismissing him, as he folded his, now ruined, jacket over his arm.

Emily nodded, it was not like she was going to argue with him. "Sure." She shook her head slightly, her curls bouncing, a loose hair catching on her cheek that Daniel just itched to brush away. "I'm sorry…" He took a step closer to her, shuffling his jacket in his hands. "No no, it's ok, now wait right here…" He sidestepped her, using it as an excuse to gently touch her back, smiling as the same tingle spread over his skin, before making his way over to the bar.

The queue at the bar was long, with the drinks being free, his parents footing the bill, and it being such a warm day. As he waited he heard his mother begin her speech, and listened to, rather than watched the drama unfold. Her speech was almost over when he made his way back to the beautiful blonde, stood watching his mother do what she did best, alienate her friends.

Emily appeared deep in thought as he approached, and though he contemplated pretending to spill his drink on her, he really didn't want to ruin the dress she was wearing, he announced his presence with a quiet comment. "She's really something isn't she?" She jumped slightly at his voice, turning to face him. He was saddened to see the smile was no longer, but he pretended not to notice, glancing over at his mother. She looked confused, so he added on "My mother."

"She sure is." This time her smile wasn't so bright, he handed her the drink, smiling a little as this time, her fingers brushed over his. He raised his glass to her, admiring the way the setting sun cast slight shadows over her features, making her eyelashes look longer. "To chance meetings." She returned his gesture, watching his face as she replied, "to an unforgettable summer." He grinned as he took a drink from his club soda, gesturing for her to follow him as he made his way over to a quieter part of the boat.

They leant against the railings, chatting quietly as the guests began to slowly leave the party. She encouraged him to talk, asking questions about his family, his education, and normal points of discussion when you were getting to know somebody. He noticed that she wasn't saying much, that she was not offering any information about her past, merely allowing him to talk. He pressed her to open up once, but she shut down, and so he continued telling her about his sister, and his business degree, just so they could continue talking.

Every so often she would giggle at something he said, or touch his arm, or tuck her hair behind her ear. Daniel watched her, finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes off her. Eventually, when all of the guests had left, and only the staff remained, Daniel led Emily over to one of the cleared tables, placing another drink in front of her. He continued drinking soft drinks, and though she asked why, it was one thing he would not disclose to her.

As the sun lowered further in the sky, he began to tell jokes, each one worse than the last. Every time she laughed, he couldn't help but smile at the sound. Her laughter didn't sound forced, and she genuinely seemed to be enjoying his company. He was telling jokes at his own expense, and some were particularly bad, especially when he messed up the punchline, but she seemed to be liking them.

"How many Harvard men does it take to screw in a lightbulb?" Emily shook her head, smiling, both as a way to answer and a way to demonstrate her pretend annoyance at another bad joke. "I don't know, how many?" She lifted her hand from her knee, briefly brushing her fingertips over the top of his hand, before balancing her chin on her closed fist, leaning against the table. "One and the whole world just revolves around him." She laughed again, shaking her head at how bad it was, but his answering beam made her smile widen. She couldn't help but look into his eyes, the way they creased up when he laughed was imprinted in her memory.

"One more?" It was getting late, and he knew he was pushing his luck, having monopolized the attention of the prettiest girl at the party until way after it ended. "Drink or joke?" "Either, both?" She pretended to contemplate for a moment, looking down at her glass, running her finger over the bottom of the martini glass.

"Mm… neither. I'm just buzzed enough to find that last joke funny, one more and I might think that you meant it…" She was teasing him, and he allowed it. "But don't let me stop you…" He shook his head at her comment, having drank enough club soda throughout the day. She questioned him again on not drinking and this time he answered, but still didn't tell her much. "I used to… Epically…"

The both remained silent for a moment, now serious, looking at each other as if she understood what he was saying, without him having to say it. He shook it off, placing his hand next to hers on the table. "I gotta admit, its nice meeting someone who never knew the old me." She nodded a little at what he was saying, agreeing with him. "Yeah, I know the feeling…" They simply watched each other for a few seconds, before his eyes fell to her upturned wrist, spotting the ink that was so elegantly drawn, visible beneath her bracelet. He recognised the design, and looked up at her.

"Double infinity," he stated, rather than questioned. She looked down at her tattoo, seemingly shocked at the abrupt topic change and drew her arm closer to her body, hiding the ink away. "Something like that…" "That's a long time…" He raised his brow at her, a soft smile gracing his features, and she mirrored the look.

They both jumped slightly as Daniels mother spoke, announcing her and her husband were leaving. Emily stood to greet them, and Daniel took the opportunity to sneak a quick glance at her, before looking over to his parents. When Victoria addressed him, the smile dropped from his face, and he looked down at the ground until they had left. He stood from his seat, sliding his hands into his pockets, moving so he was stood next to her, and they were shoulder to shoulder.

"Don't let my mom rattle you. Intimidation is practically a sign of endearment with her." Emily sensed the direction the conversation was going and tried to make it more light hearted by making a joke about it. "I'd hate to be on her bad side…" Daniel nodded to himself appreciative that she was not running for the hills at his mother's obvious issues, joining in on her joke. "Yes you would…" After a quick glance at each other, Emily stepped away from Daniel, looking back at him. "I should go."

Not wanting the night to end so early, or more that he didn't want her to leave, he stepped forward after her. "I'm headed your way, you need a ride?" He hoped she'd say yes. The drive, however short would be a little more time with this mysterious woman who had appeared from nowhere, and now consumed his thoughts. His hopes were dashed however, when she quickly replied. "No, thanks. Maybe next time." She nodded once more at him, turning and making her way towards the exit. "Till next time." His comment made her smile, and she looked over her shoulder to see him smiling warmly at her retreating figure. He couldn't help but watch her as she walked, only turning and grabbing his jacket when she was completely out of sight.

She had said next time. He would be able to see her again. And for that, he couldn't wait.

xxx

As Emily walked away, she could feel his gaze burning into her back. Though it had been her plan all along, to find some memorable way of introducing herself to the heir apparent to the Grayson family, it could not have worked out better than it did. She had chosen her drink carefully, timed it perfectly and executed her move flawlessly. And now she walked away from him, the pictures of his gorgeous smile running on a reel through her head. When she stepped off the boat she took a deep breath, reminding herself of her plan, and how important it was. She wasn't going to let some pretty boy ruin all of her hard work. Ruin everything she had worked for. Not Daniel and not anyone.

* * *

**Ok, it is just after 2am, I have been up for almost 24 hours, and spent a great deal of time yesterday studying. I am tired and as ****the night has gone on this has become progressively worse. I wanted to get something written, because for the next month I need to seriously knuckle down and work.**

**Daniel and Emily's 'first' meeting was only briefly shown and so I had to elaborate a little to make it flow. It was a great Demily moment and so I wanted to write it but it didn't turn out the way I wanted. I will try harder with my next one. Anything you recognise does not belong to me. **


	3. Trust - First Date

The sun was an hour or so from setting on the horizon, and it made a beautiful backdrop for the beach. The waves were loud, crashing onto the rocks, and the gulls flew low overhead. It was warm, being summer, but there was a slight chill in the air. Daniel had called Emily and told her where to meet him, and when she arrived, looking beautiful, he thought, in her simple white dress and wrap, he kissed her cheek and turned to face the water.

Emily was looking out over the horizon, and Daniel turned slightly to look at her. He smiled as he realised he could not stop sneaking glances at her, he always seemed to be watching her and she always caught him looking. He saw her blush under his gaze as she turned to face him, her eyebrow raised. She was smiling though, as if she didn't mind.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." Daniel shook his head in humour reaching down to take her hand. "You look beautiful, Em, you always do." Either she didn't hear his comment or chose to ignore it as she didn't reply, instead she looked down at their joint hands as they began to walk in the direction of the beach. They didn't talk much as they walked down onto the rocks that covered the beach, and as Emily silently reminded herself of her true purpose of coming to the Hamptons, she let go of his hand and wrapped her wrap tighter around herself. He asked her a couple of questions about her house and why she moved to the Hamptons but she kept her answers vague.

They had been walking for a short while, the air was colder and it was obvious that Daniel was trying hard to engage with her, and she knew she needed to try harder to act interesting, her whole plan depended on Daniel falling for her. She looked out over the water, taking a breath to calm herself. Focus.

"I hope my mother wasn't too hard on you the other day." Daniel slid his hands into his pockets, his attempts to take her hand again, feel that connection again, had failed. Emily looked up at him, seeing him look sheepish. He appeared genuinely worried that his mother may have ruined his chances with her. It made her smile. It seemed he may already be in the process of falling for her, which would make this easier.

"I don't scare too easily." Her reply put his mind at rest, the thought that she was still willing to go on a date with him after she had experienced his mother made him happy. "Does she interrogate all of your dates?" Her smile was light. She knew what Victoria was like. She had studied her extensively, but of course Daniel didn't know that. Emily looked down at the pebbles, watching where she was walking, while Daniel chuckled under his breath.

He nodded as he replied, looking over at the blonde beauty beside him. "Yes. My mom's not really a hands off kind of person." He took her hand again just as they reached their destination, stepping over the bigger rocks on a dry section of the beach. He had set up a blanket and a picnic, pulling out all the stops for an original first date. "At least you got rid of her lie detector." He smiled as Emily did, still holding her hand as he guided her towards the picnic. "I'm kidding, she'll never get rid of him."

Emily chuckled lightly as they reached the washed up trunk of wood, next to where Daniel had conveniently set up. She let go of his hand, pulling her wrap further up her arms. "You're not planning on becoming a comedian?" "Maybe in my next life, my future is pretty well mapped out this time around." They both sat down next to the picnic, both smiling at each other. Where she was sat, the light was shining in such a way it appeared Emily wore a halo. Though she knew how Daniel's future was planned, and how she would fit into it, she listened intently. Because ever since that night on the boat where they had first met, she actually enjoyed listening to him talk. "One more year at Harvard business, then it's straight to the boardroom. I wouldn't be surprised if my dad has an office picked out for me

"Hmm, that sounds…" Emily had seen Daniel talk passionately about something, a time ago in the bar when he was arguing poetry with his date. The look in his eyes as he talked about business was not passion. It was almost boredom. "I know how that sounds." Emily took a breath, watching Daniels expression change. He shook his head slightly, humour filling his eyes, a small smile gracing his handsome face. "What about your parents?"

Emily's breath caught. She had prepared answers for all possible questions before she moved to the Hamptons, knowing there would be questions. She didn't like the idea of lying about her parents to the son of the people who ruined her life. But Daniel seemed so sincere. "Mom… um, caring, smart, and my dad, very... special. Lovely people." Daniel could see a hint of emotion in her gaze as she looked back up at him. He was entranced, he wanted to know everything about her. "So I shouldn't expect an interrogation?" He joked, misunderstanding her expression.

"They passed away when I was a kid. Car crash." She felt she should explain, as he instantly looked like he had said something wrong. The humour vanished from his eyes this time, it was replaced with what could only be described as sympathy. "I'm so sorry…" He felt as if he maybe knew her a little better already, understood why she was always so closed off from everyone that tried to talk to her. Her face reflected that she did not want to talk about her family, but Daniel pressed on, wanting to know more. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Her smile was shadowed with sadness, and a little shrug gave Daniel his answer. "Just me." Daniel did not know what to say, he did not want their date to be ruined by his insensitive questions, he wanted to cheer her up so that she could enjoy the surprise after their picnic. "You and that beautiful beach house." He smiled trying to lighten the mood and though her eyes were still sad, her smile seemed real. He could not get over how attractive she looked. "Maybe you can set down some roots of your own now." For a moment, Daniel pictured her setting down roots with him. He could actually see himself as a businessman, if he had her by his side. "Yeah, maybe. You wanna come by for the tour?" Seeing that the moment was over, he smiled properly, happy that his plan was working, and that he had an excuse to walk her home. "I'm ready when you are."

They sat for about half an hour, sharing strawberries and wine, talking more about Emily's time in the Hamptons since the boat party. They talked more about Charlotte, and Emily talked a little about some of the charities she worked for. As the sun was beginning to set Daniel packed up the picnic basket and stored it away to collect later, as Emily had walked down to the water, watching the waves grow larger the closer they came to shore. He walked up behind her, placing his hand on her lower back. "Ready for that tour?"

Emily nodded, and this time it was her that took his hand, linking their fingers, as they set off back the way they had come, towards her beach house, that she now officially owned. As they walked, Emily planned what she would say to him when they arrived at her house. She could not afford to fall for him, though it was imperative he fall for her for her plan to work. She decided on asking him in for a glass of wine, and if he asked for another date she was to say yes. They walked hand in hand up the steps to her house, Daniel replaying their conversations in his head, to see if he had the chance of another date, while Emily deliberately distracted herself by thinking of her father and the journal she had read before the date.

When they reached the porch, Daniel stopped walking, turning to face the woman who had already almost captured his heart. "So how does it feel to know you'll be spending the night in your own home?" Emily smiled lightly, turning her back on her front door. "Kind of, hard to describe actually…" He took a step closer to her, longing to reach and take her hand again. It just felt right in his, a perfect fit. "I had a really good time tonight." She couldn't help but watch his face, his answering cheeky smirk. "Me too…"

They both took a breath, the tension between them growing as he glanced down to her lips, taking another step towards her. He held his breath as she leaned in, and she took a breath in when a squeal broke the tension between them. Emily looked confused at the interruption and Daniel gestured for Ashley, who was peeking out from behind a curtain, to open the doors and reveal his surprise. A party. She looked slightly shell-shocked as she realised what was going on, but Daniel was simply happy she hadn't figured it out beforehand.

_Memories_

After the party, and after Jack had taken Sam home, Daniel stood on the porch, watching Emily as she said goodbye to her guests. He simply enjoyed the view, the way she smiled, almost shyly. He was not used to seeing her the way he had on the date, having always seen her proud and strong whenever she was out in public. When she had said goodbye to the last guest, he spoke. "Where we love is home…" He held in a laugh as Emily turned, surprised to see him still there. "…Home that our feet may leave but not our hearts."

"Oliver Wendell Holmes". Daniel's answering smile as she correctly named the author of the poem he quoted, was bright. He walked towards her with purpose, this time determined he would get a kiss. "Maybe I should have been a poet." He carried on walking towards her as she stated, "maybe you still can be", stopping when their toes would be touching. She blinked innocently a couple of times and he could not wait a second more as he leant in close and pressed his lips to hers, his right hand cradling her cheek. Emily had stepped closer and they were pressed together, her arm around his waist. When they broke apart, he leant his forehead against hers, and she bit her lip, internally debating whether kissing him was the right move. She tried to take a step back to clear her head, but his hand grasped hers. Taking his other hand, she glanced up at him, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks at the way he was gazing at her.

"Goodnight." "Goodnight." He dropped her hands and walked past her, down the porch steps to make his way home. They turned to look at each other at the same time and they both smiled. She turned to look up at Grayson Manor, reminding herself, yet again, that she was doing this for a reason. To her, this was purely a part of her plan, seduce the enemies' son to get back at them. To Daniel however, this was the perfect date.

* * *

_**Ok. So I may be going in some sort of order. I will be doing the ones that were requested first I think. I am really motivated to write today, so I hope to have either another memories chapter or maybe a songfic updated by the end of the day. Hopefully. Anyway, anything you recognise does not belong to me. Enjoy and please R and R. **_


	4. Duress - Daniel's Birthday

Telling Emily he was falling in love with her after their argument about Jack, had been a lie. He was already in love with her, he had been falling since the day she ruined his favourite jacket. However, he didn't like being the one in the relationship who cared more than the other. He suspected Emily was not being completely true to her feelings. She acted like she was in love with him, but he could see in her eyes sometimes, that may not be the case.

The fact that he loved her however, was what led him to search her house and make sure her gun was somewhere where it would be easily accessible to them should they need it. Though he was strongly opposed to the use of guns, the thought of it falling into the wrong hands, and being used against Emily made him sick. He knew there was something about Tyler he didn't trust, and he had always shown a distaste for Emily, so he did not want to take any chances.

When Emily caught him with the gun and he explained to her his reasons for carrying it, he was a little shocked about how cavalier she was being about the whole situation. He couldn't explain to her how important she was to him, he knew if he tried, she'd shut him down, like she usually did, to anyone who mentioned feelings around her.

Daniel sighed as Emily walked away from him to answer the phone call. He just wanted to take her into the city and celebrate his birthday with the one person he really cared about at that moment. He was a little smug that he had managed to convince his mother not to throw another train wreck of a party, and was instead going to celebrate with the people closest to him. Daniel sighed again as he thought about his mother and his girlfriend spending time together. He hoped his mother would be able to control herself around Emily. More tension between them was just not needed.

"That was Nolan" Daniel looked up from the table he was clearing as Emily walked back into the house, towards him. "Apparently Tyler is on a flight to San Francisco." Daniel breathed a sigh of relief, walking to where she was stood, still holding the gun. Already, he felt a weight had been lifted, leaving one less thing to worry about. He willingly handed the gun over as she reached for it. "So we can put the gun back in the desk where it belongs." Emily's attitude still worried Daniel a little.

He leaned against the staircase bannister, crossing one leg over the other. He wanted to appear as though he was not as bothered by the whole Tyler situation as he seemed. He was supposed to be the one protecting Emily, not the other way around. "How do you know for sure?"

"Nolan Ross has better intel than the state department. After Tyler blackmailed him he put a bug on his phone." Daniel took a second to absorb this information. It made sense, Nolan was an undisputable genius, and it was common sense that you don't cross someone with that much money and intelligence.

"Now come upstairs. I have something I want to give you…" Daniel grinned as his girlfriend took his hand, pulling him away from the bannister and towards the stairs. "Upstairs? I'm there". Emily laughed as she pulled him up the stairs, keeping hold of his hand.

When she got to her bedroom, she pushed Daniel down to sit on the seat at the bottom of her bed, before going over to her dresser, riffling through the drawers. Daniel sat patiently, watching her as she found what she was looking for and shut the drawer. "I wanted to give you this before everyone got here." She sat down next to him, wrapping her arm around his waist. Daniel took the gift, leaning into Emily's touch. Her touch still, after however long they had been dating, sent shivers up his spine. He looked up at her, grinning like a child as he pulled the ribbon off the small, perfectly wrapped gift. He excitedly ripped the paper off it, pulling a leather bound book that looked like a photo album. He could see Emily smile out of the corner of his eye, and he could feel her rubbing his back. She was clearly excited about the gift. When he opened the front cover, he laughed.

"Remember that picture?"

Daniel couldn't help but smile now. "Of course, the day we first met, after you spilled your drink on me." He remembered that day fondly, and he couldn't believe that that chance meeting had turned into this. Emily nodded her assent and looked back down at the book. If he wasn't mistaken, she looked a little embarrassed. He looked down at the picture. He could still remember the static he had felt whenever he had touched her.

"On the night of our first date, you recited an Oliver Wendell Holmes poem to me, do you remember?" Daniel nodded, closing the book, and looked up at the woman who had captured his heart since the moment he had met her. The poem he had quoted was one of his favourites. He began to quote it to her again.

"Where we love is home..." He was slightly shocked as Emily joined in, reciting his favourite poem back at him. "Home that our feet may leave, but not our hearts." The smile she was aiming at him was beautiful, and Daniel knew in that second, just how deep he had fallen for her. He reached out and placed his hand on her leg, not to try and be romantic, but because he just wanted to touch her, to remind himself this was real and he wasn't dreaming.

"Well ever since that night, I've been collecting poems that remind me of you. I know it hasn't been very long, but… You already feel like home to me." Everything that Daniel had thought about Emily and emotions, since the beginning of their relationship just flew away. He could see in her eyes that she was telling the truth, that she honestly may feel as strongly about him as he did her. He had no words that could mirror the sentiment that she had just extended to him, and so he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in for a kiss, a move that Emily was all too happy to reciprocate.

xxx

An hour later it was time for Daniel's party. His family were expected to arrive any time, and Emily wanted to be ready. She was not good with surprises. As Emily changed, Daniel continued to look through the book, seeing a collection of poems and pictures. He paused at William Blake's 'The Marriage of Heaven and Hell'. That had been one of the poems which had first made Daniel interested in poetry. He vaguely remembered talking about that poem with dates in college. He looked up at is girlfriend whom was oblivious to his gaze, wondering how she knew that poem meant so much to him.

Downstairs, the family arrived and they all made small talk, standing around waiting for the clambake to start. He happily accepted a gift off his sister as they began to make their way to the beach. When they got there, he watched Emily and Jack communicate over the fire, frowning as they laughed together. He bit back his jealousy as he reminded himself of the gift Emily had just given to him, and the look in her eyes as he thanked her for it. She loved him. He made his way over to her, making small talk with Jack until he walked away, before wrapping his arms around Emily.

"Thank you again for that book Em, I love it. I'm surprised at some of the poems you put in it though. "If the doors of perception were cleansed, everything would appear to man as it is: infinite." He quoted Blake's poem that he had noticed as one of the poems at the beginning of the book, holding Emily close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tracing the tattoo on her right wrist with her left forefinger. "I guess that poem was more for me, than you. It's one that has always resonated with me, I don't know why." She lied smoothly, happy that he seemed to buy her reply. Inwardly though, she cursed. It had been sentiment which had made her add that poem into the book. A memory of when she had known Daniel (albeit briefly) as someone other than his parents' puppet.

xxx

When they were all seated, Emily stood, looking at Daniel with a smile. "Well, I would like to make a toast, to Daniel, on your birthday." Daniel gave her his signature cheeky grin as she raised her glass to him. "And the entire Grayson family, I grow fonder of you all every day." Daniel stood, raising his own glass, and took Emily's hand. His own toast was more a shot at Jack and his mother, than anything else. "And here is to my good luck that Emily happened into our lives at all." He kissed her once, as the rest of the guests raised their glasses.

xxx

Daniel was enjoying the party with his family. He loved the memory book he received from his mother, though he did realise it was Emily who had put the idea into his mother's head, and he was enjoying spending time with his sister. He laughed at the gift from his father, having been expecting something expensive and overstated, just because Conrad could.

It was only when Victoria pointed out Emily's prolonged absence did Daniel begin to get worried. He knew she could look after herself but he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong, and it wasn't bad clams. No sooner than Ashley had answered Victoria's question, Emily appeared, walking around the side of the tent, carrying a cake with 8 candles.

The guests began to sing, he looked down at his plate with an embarrassed smile. He was the first to notice Tyler pointing a gun at Emily and the smile instantly dropped from his face. A rush of emotions ran through him, fear that Emily or Charlotte might be hurt, and ultimately anger, at Tyler that he dared use his girlfriend's own gun against her, at Emily, for appearing so calm at the whole situation and her whole casual attitude, and at himself, for allowing her to be put in harm's way. He clenched his fist, and Victoria put her hand over his to stop him from making any rash movements.

The look on Emily's face made Daniel feel sick, the fact that there was a gun to his girlfriend's head, and then his, made it worse. The spiel that Tyler was spouting only made to confuse him, every so often the gun would be pointed back at Emily, and Daniel was trying to think of a way to get the gun off of him. He knew he had been right to be worried, but the thought of Emily being injured, of never talking to her again, or holding her, made him remain focused.

The perfect distraction came when Tyler's name was called from behind the tent. Tyler turned to face his brother, but the gun remained still. When Daniel caught Jack's eye, he nodded slightly, relaying that he had had the same idea to disarm him. Tyler faltered and lowered the gun slightly, which Jack used as his opportunity to dive at Tyler, while Daniel helped pin him down, the adrenaline causing him to punch Tyler so hard he was knocked out.

Instantly he stood and pulled Emily from her chair to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He could feel her racing heartbeat against his chest, and she could feel his deep breaths as she pulled him close. He ran his hands down her arms and over her waist, like he was checking for himself she was unharmed, though he had seen she was not injured. Emily shushed him as he appeared to be muttering that he loved her, and didn't know what he would do if anything happened to her. He was more shaken by what had happened than she was.

Emily, as much as she would not like to admit it, had panicked when Tyler had pointed the gun at Daniel. The fear that he would be injured, or worse killed, was more than just a worry that her plan would fail. For a second she worried about what her life would be like without him. And though she would not dare admit it to anyone, she could not deny it to herself anymore. She had actually fallen in love with Daniel.

* * *

_**So I know this drags on a bit, and jumps around a lot, but I thought there was more to be written than just the scene where Emily gives Daniel his gift. I know I skipped a lot out, but I wanted to keep this as true to the Demily memory as I could. I also changed the ending slightly to fit in with Demily, and what I thought would have been a better reaction. Anything you recognise, the poetry, characters etc. does not belong to me. Enjoy and please review. **_


End file.
